1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in means for stably mounting equipment such as third rail collection gear at a constant height from the rails on inside bearing trucks in which the truck frames are spring-supported directly on the journal boxes.
2. The Prior Art
In outside bearing trucks where the truck frame is supported on the journal boxes outboard of the wheels either by springs supported directly on the journal boxes or springs carried by equalizer beams supported at their ends by the journal boxes, third rail collection gear is conventionally mounted on beams supported directly on the outboard journal boxes or on beams mounted directly on the equalizers. For example, in L. Wheeler et al U.S. Pat. No. 726,600 the third rail shoe beam is supported by brackets secured directly to the journal boxes while G. H. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 668,710 the collection gear beam, or insulating block, is supported directly on the equalizers by straps. On equalized inside bearing trucks, as exemplified in K. L. Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,065, the third rail collection gear may be supported from the equalizer beams, but on an inside bearing truck without equalizer beams, in which the truck frame is spring-supported on the journal boxes, there is no structure analogous to the equalizer beam for mounting third rail collection gear and it would be extremely difficult to support it from the inner transverse surfaces of the journal boxes, particularly in a motor truck in which the space between the frame side members is largely occupied by propulsion equipment including motors and gear boxes.